Help me, Help you
by NarcissaTheSecond
Summary: An Andrea/Shane fic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The rush. The adrenaline. The empowering sensation. The feeling of being so...so dangerous...so in control. That, and more, coursed through her body as she sat in the car, anxious and fidgety. She couldn't hold still anymore, couldn't bare sitting there, not doing anything. She had to do...something.

Then she looked at Shane, and something clicked in her brain. He wasn't looking at her so, summoning up her courage, she let her hand slip. She felt his reaction immediately and the feelings inside her were renewed once more, a fresh course of adrenaline rushing through her veins. He looked at her, those eyes penetrating her own, hungry and fierce. Biting her lip, she leaned her head back, giving him the most seductive look she could muster.

When he stopped the car, she knew she had him. Clearly, though, he wanted to be the one in charge for he simply sat there, arrogantly smirking.  
"Well, come on then."

Andrea didn't move. Normally, that amount of arrogance from any man would have turned her off immediately but there was simply something about Shane that made her burn. After a second of stillness, she felt Shane's hand snake into her hair, grabbing the back of her neck and she let him pull her to him, straddling him.  
His mouth crashed onto hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands doing the same to her body, sliding beneath her shirt, feeling her smooth skin, slipping the shirt over her head, their lips only separating when he did so. Andrea hadn't bothered to remove Shanes t-shirt, choosing instead to focus on trying to undo his belt.

"Come on, Blondie, you gonna take all day about that?" He growled into her ear, almost sending her completely over the edge.  
Finally, the belt was undone.


	2. Comfort

**Chapter One**

The nightmare was the same.

It always was now. Recurring and terrifying. Always the same location, always the same situation, always the same character. Amy.

The dream was always set at their first campsite, the Atlanta Camp. It always began the moment before Amy had re-opened her eyes, showing them to be the eyes of the dead. Instead of putting the gun to her sisters head, though, Andrea would lean down to place a kiss on her cheek and Amy would sink her teeth into her neck. Whimpering, thrashing and sweating, Andrea would awake to the darkness of the RV, the sounds of Carol, Dale and Daryl sleeping nearby.

Tonight was no different, the nightmare came yet again to haunt her and Andrea felt herself in desperate need of some fresh air. She was wearing shorts she had cut out of a pair of sweat pants, which barely covered her backside, and a black bra. A glance at Dale's watch told her that it was two am. No one would be up at this time, aside from either Hershel of Glenn. They'd probably be keeping watch from the barn or the house but, never the less, Andrea dragged on her body warmer over her and grabbed her gun, just to be on the safe side.

It was a warm night, not humid and overly so but just right.

There was only one light on and that was one of the upper windows of the house. Glancing over at the barn, Andrea couldn't see a flashlight and so she assumed whoever was taking watch was choosing to do so from the house. She climbed on top of the RV and lay on her back, staring up at the stairs. As a child, she had been told that those stars were people who had been lost, looking down on those who remained, smiling down at them, being proud from a distance, unable to come any nearer. Angels.

Nowadays, Andrea didn't know what to think. To agree that Angels existed was to do the same for god, and right about now god seemed pretty absent in the lives of people on earth. Sighing, she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She didn't dare sleep. For one, walkers could sneak up on her and for two, she didn't want Amy returning. No matter how much she missed her sister, no matter how much she had loved her, the last thing she wanted to do was be reminded of the fate Amy had met, the one she had almost met so many times now.

It was so difficult now for Andrea to recall her old life. The life of a Lawyer. Now, she could hardly picture herself that way anymore, standing in a courtroom in a suit. It wasn't a particularly good memory but, now that she thought about it, she didn't have that many good memories. She had been a work-a-holic. She never tried to deny it. Frequently missing family holidays, birthdays, parties. All because of her work.

"I'm sorry," She told the sky, "I'm so sorry. Mum, dad...Amy, if you can see me...I'm sorry."

"Talking to yourself?"

Andrea almost jumped out of her skin. Craning her neck backwards, she saw that Shane had silently climbed up onto the RV and was standing a few paces behind her head. She sighed and relaxed again, laying back down. It was only when he stood over her, his feet either side of her head, that she became aware of the fact that her body warmer was wide open, displaying her cleavage, bra and flat stomach. She sat up.

This seemed to amuse Shane. "S'nothing I haven't seen before." He commented, sitting beside her. Andrea chose to ignore it. Admittedly, she didn't really know what to say back to it.

Yes, Shane had been more than a willing part in their...escapade, but she had initiated it. And not subtly either. She had put herself completely out there, at his mercy. In a way, she was glad he hadn't pushed her away, glad he had been almost as sexually deprived and riled as she was and, therefore, basically helpless against her charms.

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" He asked, pulling his knees up and resting his elbows on them. He glanced around, not looking at her but at the area surrounding the farm. Constant vigilance, always ready to jump into action. Andrea realized that she and Shane were a lot more alike than she had ever really noticed before.

"Thinking." She said, vaguely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the corner of Shane's lips quirk upwards in a smile.

"'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

She smiled to herself now, biting her lip, well aware that she was flirting with him and he was flirting right back at her. It let her take her mind off the morbidness of the entire situation.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Oh, you know...zombie stuff."

And there they were, right back onto the serious topics again. However, Shane simply sighed and grunted slightly, showing that he too wasn't really in the mood to talk Walkers. They sat in silence for a long while, growing more and more comfortable in each others presence. Finally, Shane spoke up.

"I meant it, you know. When I said we should have left when we had the chance."

Andrea glanced at him as he lay down, putting one arm behind his head. She sighed and lay down beside him.

"Shane...you know as well as I do that now we're needed here. I don't think we can leave now, we're too involved, physically and emotionally. The group is like family now. We've all been through so much..." It was hard for Andrea to continue so she simply didn't. When she had told Shane that she wanted to leave with him, she had still been mourning the loss of her sister, the loss of the only family life she had left. She was still mad at Dale for taking her gun, for his forcing of her hand when they were at the CDC, for his forcing her to live. Seeing now that it was just something Dale had done out of love showed her just how much she was needed here, how she could never leave with Shane now, not even if he asked her too, not even after what had happened in the car the other day.

"They need you." He said, "They don't realize it, but they do. And even if you are a klutz and completely irrational and horribly hot-headed-"

"Hey!"

"-you're still an essential part of it all. Heck, you're the only girl around here who can fend for herself. 'Cept maybe Maggie. Lori tries to act strong, can do when she's by herself, but whenever there's a guy around, she'll hide behind him the first chance she gets."

There was a darkness in Shanes voice that Andrea didn't want to ask about and so she remained silent. At some point, Shane's arm which wasn't supporting his head moved around her shoulders and she nestled closer to him, into his side. He was bare-chested and as the night progressed, it steadily got cooler and so she took off her body-warmer, laying it over both of them. That was how they fell asleep.


End file.
